Snowed In
by PhantomQueen
Summary: Max, Rachel, Jake, and Berto are stuck in a house during a snow storm. They'll be alright if they don't kill each other before they get out
1. Let it Snow!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, labels, songs, or items in this story. But it's still Mine!  
  
Wroom! On and on went the fire-engines. Dozens of fire-fighters ran around trying to put out the raging fire that was coming from the seemingly abandoned warehouse.   
Several dread minions ran around like roaches trying to hide from the light. Team Steel sat on the grass nearby dazed. They had come on a very simple mission. Stop the bad guys, disarm the missile.  
Everything was going fine to the warehouse caught on fire. Team Steel had been trapped and in a desperate attempt to escape they had jumped out of a window into a lake. Normally this wouldn't be a problem,  
But it was October and freezing. Max looked around. Jake was watching the fire-fighters putting out the fire, and Berto sat cleaning the mud water off his glasses. "Ooh!" Max, Berto and Jake turned their heads to look at the person making the sounds.  
There sat Rachel soaked and looking rather like a drowned cat. "Oh! How will I ever get this smell out of my hair?!" The three men burst out laughing. "Don't sweat it Rachel. Things couldn't possibly be any worse," said Berto.  
Just then snow began to fall from the sky. "Oh my God!"screeched Rachel. "Snow!" yelled Max and Berto. "We had better get somewhere warm" said Jake being the voice of reason. So off went the four of them running to the car. Since the mission was only a few miles away they had take Hombre instead of Behemoth.  
As they drove back to base, everything was quite quiet. But as time went on the snow came down more and more heavily. Finally Jake sighed. "It's no use we have to stop." Rachel looked at Jake skeptically." And just where do you suppose we stop," the British agent demanded. "How about Hotel 6? They're keep a light on for us," Berto joked. "Absolutely not! That is totally unacceptable," snapped Rachel. "I was just kidding," Berto began but decided to just drop it.   
"Actually I was thinking my house. It's not to far from here," put in Jake. Rachel squirmed. "Do you have any food," asked Max eagerly? "Sure do. And I have a X-box," replied Jake.  
"Alright! Party at Jake's house," shouted Max. "It sounds good to me," commented Berto.  
"Rachel," asked Jake. "Sure. Why not," Rachel said after a minute. Max noticed she had turned a  
couple of shades whiter. About 10 minutes later, Hombre pulled up in Jake's driveway. As everyone piled out the car and headed into the house, Rachel sighed. Somehow she felt this was the beginning of a long day. "Let the fun begin," Rachel muttered as she walked into the house.   
"Let the fun begin."  
  
Hurray! End of chapter 1. I thought I'd try my luck at Humor stories, So tell me how you like it. Review! There will be more REAL soon! P.S. God Bless Spell check! 


	2. Burritos for everyone!

Hey got any actual food in here," Max asked while going through the fridge. He wrinkled his nose at some two week old something or a rather.  
"Frozen food is in the freezer," yelled Jake as he walked over to Rachel. "You ok?" he asked. "Fine," Rachel said dryly.  
"No, you're not. Your shaking, Musts be the wet clothes. You really need to get out them." Rachel glared at Jake. She started to ask just what she was suppose to change into, when Jake  
handed her a dress. "It was my sister's," he said smiling. "Score!" Max triumphantly walked into the livingroom carrying a couple bean burritos." "Back from the kill already, hermano," Berto teased.   
"Keep it up and you won't get a share of the kill," Max teased back. The two of them fell into silence as they happily ate their burritos. "Aaah, Just like mama use to make," laughed Berto.   
"Hey Rachel, you want some," asked Max with a half full mouth. A disgusted look came over her face. "No thanks. I... think I'll go change." Rachel turned to leave, but then turned back.   
" You all better stay down here. Don't even think about touching those stairs.! Or else!" With a threatening glare Rachel turned and went up the stairs. The guys sat in silence for a minute for moment.  
Suddenly Max jumped up off the couch. "So who wants seconds," Max asked. Both Berto and Jake raised their hands. So off went Max to get more burrito's. 


	3. Shampoo anyone

1 Hour Later  
  
"Ha ha! Take that," shouted Max. "Hey you're fighting dirty," wined Max. "Aww suck it up and be a man," Max retorted. " Ok then. Take that!"   
"Oh bro, how could you do that to a fellow guy," moaned Max. "Aww suck it up and be a man," Berto said laughing. Jake rolled his eyes at the two teens who were playing Judo Enforcer 3000 for X-box.   
They had been at it for an hour or so. Rachel had gone to "clean up" only at the promise everyone would stay downstairs. He felt kind of bad for her. She was the only girl in a house full of messy, immature guys.   
Well he wasn't immature, but he could messy. "Aaah," screamed Berto just as Max tackled him. "Dog pall on Berto," Max yelled. Jake considered it for a moment. It was immature, but what the heck.   
Next thing he knew he was wrestling with Max and Berto. 


	4. The Karioke Dance Party

"Aaah," sighed Rachel with relief. After washing her hair eight times she had finally got the smell out of her hair. She was dressed, clean, and happy to be both.   
"Oh you like my hair," she asked the mirror." "It's so shiny because I use Suave." Rachel giggled, then sighed. Man was she hungry. So she took a final look in the mirror and headed downstairs.  
...........................................................................................................  
  
  
"The ride, just enjoy the ride. Don't need a reason why. Everything's all right," sang Max, Berto and Jake while trying to do the moves and hold a Pepsi. Rachel walked in the room, and stopped abruptly.   
She watched the three agents twirl in the room. She held in a laugh. It was hard but she wanted to see the end. Suddenly an idea came to her. She ran out the room and was back within seconds with a camcorder. "Pepsi for those who think young,".  
went the group while winking and flipping their heads to the side. At this Rachel clapped her hands wildly. "Bravo! Wonderful ladies!" The three turned. "Oh no" groaned Jake. "Encore, Encore," Yelled Rachel. "Uh Rachel hi, this isn't what it looks like." said Max  
"This is embarrassing," muttered Jake "Hey, at least she didn't see us doing 'Oops I did it again'" said Berto. At this Rachel couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She bust out laughing. She laughed and laughed. Max glared at Berto. "What," cried the teen.  
At least I didn't mention the 'Hokey Pokey!'" Rachel laughed even harder. "Berto," screamed Max and Jake. Berto shrugged sheepishly "Oops I did it again." Now Rachel was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. The guys stormed out of the room leaving a laughing Rachel behind. 


End file.
